


Hospital Visit

by AssassinateMe



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Joey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:43:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinateMe/pseuds/AssassinateMe
Summary: Grant visits his brother in the hospital and leaves him with a gift.





	Hospital Visit

Grant climbs in the hospital window. It's the middle of the night so Joey is still asleep. It's not until Grant touches his thigh does he wake up. Joey looks alarmed at seeing Grant and tries to scramble away in his hospital bed. Grant grabs him to hold him still.

“Don't scream. Calm down,” he says. Joey flinches away but doesn't scream.

“Joey it's me, Grant,” he says. Joey looks at him skeptically but once he looks more, he finally recognises Grant. His eyes light up and he smiles.

“I heard you were in the hospital. What happened?” Grant asks. Joey casts his eyes down. He gestures to his neck and the bandages around it. He's so eerily quiet. Grant reaches for the bandages and Joey tries to stop him. He roughly shoves Joey's hands out of the way and starts unwrapping them. Joey winces his eyes closed. His throat has been slit.

“You can't talk,” Grant says. Joey shakes his head.

“Did dad do this to you?” he asks. Joey shakes his head more urgently and waves his hands. Grant sneers. He doesn't believe that for a second. He looks at Joey's other bruises. Grant runs his hand up Joey's thigh and under his hospital gown and Joey grabs his arm with both hands. He shakes his head again.

“Joey it's me. I'm not gonna hurt you. I can make you feel good, remember?” Grant says. Joey bites his lip. Grant shoves his hands off him and moves to touch Joey’s bare pussy under the gown. He sticks a finger in and Joey flinches.

“Has dad been touching you here?” he asks. Joey shakes his head again and Grant thrusts in another finger.

“Good,” he says. He grabs Joey's face in his hand and holds him still to kiss him. Joey only opens his mouth after a second and Grant shoves his tongue in. Joey seems a lot smaller than he used to be. He hasn't grown very much. He can't even whimper but he shudders when Grant spreads his fingers out.

“I don't even have to cover your mouth like when we were kids,” Grant says. He kisses Joey again and starts to finger fuck him ready. He used to be able to fit three or even four fingers in but now Joey feels tight even around two. Joey clings to his shoulders for support. His pussy is getting wet fast. Grant pulls the sheets aside and climbs onto the bed with him to pull Joey's legs over his own. He pushes Joey’s gown up to see his pretty pussy and pulls him open with both thumbs. He's so tight.

Joey covers his face with his hands in embarrassment. Grant spits on his pussy and works three fingers into his tight hole. He rubs his clit with his other thumb. Joey squirms beneath him but he's so quiet. Grant can't wait anymore. It's been two years since he's had a taste of his brother’s pussy. He pulls his cock out and Joey is alarmed. He grabs Grant’s arms again to stop him and shakes his head more. Grant grabs his face in one hand and one of his wrists in the other.

“Relax Joe. You're gonna like this,” Grant says. Joey’s lip quivers when he kisses him again and Grant stuffs his tongue in his mouth. Joey hasn't grown much and Grant has grown a lot. He rests his eleven inch cock on Joey’s belly and Joey looks at him worriedly. Grant holds his pussy open and spits on it again before pushing the fat head of his cock in. Joey jerks but Grant's already in. He pushes deeper and is taken by the obscene bulge in his brother’s stomach. He's so small.

Joey squirms more and Grant holds his thighs to keep him in place. He pushes at Grant’s arms and even his chest but Grant pays no mind. He sinks in deeper and deeper and watches as more of his cock disappears inside. He's really tight too. Grant groans in approval. Joey pants. He meets resistance at the entrance of his womb and Joey makes an uncomfortable face.

Grant thrusts into him and Joey tosses his head back as the head of his cock hits his womb again and again. He could fit his cock in before and he can fit it now. He grabs Joey’s waist firmly and forces his cock deeper into his brother’s soft body. Joey grabs fists full of his shirt but isn't trying to push him away again.

“Just a couple more inches,” he says. Joey squeezes his eyes closed. He bares down until there's finally give and he slams the rest of the way in. Joey inhales sharply and his eyes roll back as he cums harder than he ever has before. He breathes hard in the aftermath and his body trembles in Grant's grip.

“See? You love my cock,” Grant says. He pushes his thumb over the bulge in Joey’s stomach where his tight little womb squeezes the head of his cock. He's in so deep. It feels so good. Joey's nice and exhausted and limp from his orgasm. Grant can fuck into him at his leisure. The outline of his cock fully in is obscene in his brother’s small body. He fucks him faster and harder and enjoys the little expressions Joey makes in return. He ends up drooling before long.

“That's it, Joe. Remember how loud you used to moan?” he says. Grant kisses him again and Joey reaches to hug his neck this time. He holds Joey's hips down firmly as he shoves his cock in deep and cums straight into his womb. Joey shivers as he's pumped full and a cum bump forms on his stomach. Grant feels it swell under his fingers. He pulls out slow and Joey makes a displeased face. Only a little bit of cum drips out and the rest stays deep in his packed womb. Grant strokes it with his thumb.

Joey looks at him tiredly but content. Grant holds his head as he kisses him deep and thorough. He won't stay away as long next time. His brother’s pussy is too nice. Joey pants at the wet kiss.

Grant remembers less after that but he wakes up in the chair beside the bed with Joey eating ice cream in his bed. He leaves back out the window before their parents show up for the day.


End file.
